


Window of Opportunity

by endegame



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endegame/pseuds/endegame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what you want it to be, they both tell themselves. Then what is it? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Pyscho-Pass: The Movie when Kogami and Akane are at Kogami's basecamp. Everything else stays the same.

Akane sighs, her legs trembling and heart racing. Her body is aching and she realizes belatedly that no amount of droid sparring can prepare someone for real physical combat. She's grateful for this minute alone in Kogami's room. She lights a cigarette, holding it between her fingers as she leans her head back and closes her eyes.

"When did you start smoking?"

Kogami is standing directly in front of her, his body crowding her. He looks as magnificent as ever, she thinks wryly.

"Two years ago." She closes her eyes again. "It gave me something to do with my hands."

The bed dips and she realizes Kogami has sat next to her, feet drawn up. He takes the cigarette from her hand, takes a drag, before returning it to her. "You know," he says, "It's not enough to just hold it."

She scowls, dropping the cigarette in the ashtray on the window sill. Being with Kogami like this feels surreal. He had almost become a dream but, as she studies the strong lines of his face, she realizes that he is 100% real. He looks at her questioningly.

"You know, Ginoza-san asked me to punch you for him."

Kogami lets out a startled laugh and the sound fills the whole room with warmth. "Of course Gino wants that." He stretches and leans closer to Akane. "Well? Aren't you going to honor old Gino's wish?"

Akane raises her eyebrows at him. "I told him he could do it himself once I bring you back."

"Is that so?"

"Mhhm."

Kogami studies her closely then, those earnest hazel eyes boring a hole into his own. She is serious and earnest, the combination making his chest twinge with regret. She shouldn't waste her time on him. And yet, he feels glad for the attention. She somehow smells sweet and clean, despite the sweltering heat. Maybe it's the combination of exhaustion and heat but Shinya feels intoxicated. He needs to taste her. So when he kisses her and she kisses back, he doesn't stop.

His arms are wrapped tightly around her waist, trying to draw her in as much as possible. Her lips are impossibly soft. They stay like this for what feels like eternity, hands roaming over each other softly. Shinya ventures to nip at her neck and suddenly, he finds himself on his back. Akane straddles him, her weight settling pleasurably on his groin.

She kisses his neck, just below his Adam's apple, and she wonders if this is love. His hands move down her back to cup her ass and she grinds into him, earning a small gasp.

Her thoughts are cut short when Kogami's hands slip under her shirt, his fingers unbearably hot on her stomach. He slides his way up, gently cupping her breasts in his hands, his thumbs tracing circles on the exposed skin above her bra. She understands what he's asking and, in one smooth movement, takes off her shirt. His hands immediately work on undoing her bra clasp and, just like that, she's topless.

He looks at her so intently she wants to squirm. He was always too intense, too honest and she was always too raw and exposed in front of him. He rolls Akane's left nipple between his fingers and brings his mouth to the other. His fingers are rough and calloused, his tongue warm and wet and the simultaneous sensations make her tremble. She whimpers, grinding her hips against him, the friction only making her want him more.

Akane suddenly finds herself on her back, Kogami kissing his way down her body. His tongue dips into her navel and she giggles, despite herself. He looks up at her then, face inches away from her center, fingers hooked into the sides of her white cotton panties. She nods and the panties are off and he's nuzzling the inside of her thigh. He runs his fingers against her slit only to find that she's wet. His thumb finds her clit and she gasps approvingly. Enjoying the gasps, he replaces his thumb with his tongue.

She twitches, a moan caught in her throat. Kogami Shinya is eating her out! She wants to laugh at the sight of his dark head of hair in between her legs, his hands gripping the backs of her thighs so roughly she thinks she might bruise. He inserts two fingers into her, his tongue never stopping. Akane arches her back and thinks that she's so close to the precipice it's almost painful. When she comes, her hands run through his hair and she's panting, "Shinya, Shinya, Shinya…"

Maybe this isn't love. Love isn't supposed to be so twisted and needy.

When Akane releases her grip from his hair, Kogami makes his way back up and quickly sheds his own clothes, his naked skin hot against hers. Akane blushes, suddenly embarrassed by how much she needs him.

"What?" He asks her, noting the furrowed brow. He cups her cheek with his hand, his thumb running up down and her neck gently.

"N-nothing." Her arms snake up to encircle his neck. She takes in his chiseled body, his skin almost glowing in the dark. She realizes she could choke him right now if she wanted.

"Is this your first time?" Kogami can barely stand to ask. He's circling his hips, rubbing himself against her over-stimulated center.

Kagari fills her mind then, his quick laugh and their legs tangled up together, his hand gently resting on her stomach. Nips at her neck bring her back to the current reality, Kogami Shinya resting heavily on her mind and her body. Drawing him closer to her, she shakes her head no, and kisses him, one hand reaching down to stroke him. He grunts and braces his hands on either side of her head, thrusting into her.

They both moan, Akane gripping his shoulders. Her legs are trembling and she sighs again as he fills her. It's as if they've been doing this for years, like he is coming home to her.

Shinya pounds into her relentlessly reveling in the feeling of her wrapped around his cock. She's so warm and so wet; this feels better than he could have ever imagined. Her eyes are wide open, her hips rising to meet his in time. Shinya is impressed by how much she's grown, but not surprised. He pauses to bring her right leg over his shoulder. Moonlight splashes on her body, making her look almost ghostly. Her lips are parted, her modest chest rising and falling.

"Shinya," she starts.

But before she can finish speaking he pounds into her again, this new angle eliciting a loud cry from her. It's been so long, he's not sure how much longer he can last. He can feel Akane gripping his forearms, nails digging into his skin. He wants her, he needs her, and he missed her, and she's all he can see or hear. Akane comes then, and her moans send him over the edge. He yells at his own release before collapsing on her, arms too shaky to hold himself up anymore.

This isn't love, Shinya thinks weakly to himself. Akane is stroking his hair gently and he thinks about Dime. A wave of longing washes over him even though she's right underneath him and he's still inside of her, closer than two humans can be. This isn't love because he can't love. He turned his back on love when he found Makishima on his knees.

This isn't love, Akane squarely tells herself. Shinya pulls out of her and she nearly cries out from the loss. Love doesn't feel this hopeless and far away. While watching Kogami get dressed, she wants to reach out to him, to ask him to stay with her but the window of opportunity closing. She lets it, knowing that it had never really opened in the first place.

...

This isn't love.

_"We'll have her escape."_

But she doesn't want to leave him here.

_"I'm not leaving alone!"_

This isn't love.

_"Go back to Shamballa and continue your mission!"_

_"Kogami-san!"_

But he won't believe this is the first and last time. She's so close, he can practically taste her skin. Again.

_"If we both survive this, come try to catch me one more time."_

She wants to say no, wants to carry him back and offer him to Sibyl because this isn't….

But she says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Psycho-Pass and my first time writing smut! Please go easy on me. This was much more difficult to write than I thought it would be. Leave kudos/comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
